Is it you?
by Babycane
Summary: Kamu, seseorang yang berharga bagiku dan telah pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi, dengan tiba-tiba kau hadir kembali disaat aku mencoba untuk tegar. But... Is it you? - Kim Himchan This is a fanfiction of BangHim couple.
1. Is it you?

Hi! Aku author baru. Aku udah lama menulis ff, tapi gak pernah di publish karena beberapa alasan. hehehe. Aku pembaca setia author lain disini. Maka dari itu aku makin terdorong untuk mempublishlan ff buatanku. Kalian menggerakan hatiku/? Ah~ maaf atas semua celotehanku -_- ini ff pertama ku dengan cast BangHim couple. Maaf apabila banyak typo. Selamat membaca~

Is it you?  
Main Cast : Kim Himchan, Bang Yongguk.

"Terima kasih atas segala yang telah kau berikan. Terima kasih atas semua kenangan manis yang telah kau berikan padaku. Meski pun berat, aku akan mencoba menjalani hari-hari tanpa adanya dirimu lagi. Aku mencintaimu." Air mata mengaliri pipi putihnya. Ia tak memperdulikan suhu dingin yang menyelimutinya sekarang. "Ini, aku membawakanmu bunga kesukaanmu." Ia meletakan bunga itu di atas batu nisan putih yang bertuliskan Bang Yongnam. "Semoga kau menyukainya, Namie."

"Hyung? Himchan hyuuung!" Merasa namanya dipanggil, dengan cepat ia menghapus jejak air matanya dan berbalik.

"Eh? Junhong?" Ia melihat adiknya yang berseragam sekolah berlari kecil menuju tempat dimana dia berada.

"Sudah aku duga hyung disini, hyung lupa? Hari ini hyung harus datang ke sekolah ku untuk rapat wali murid dan pembagian rapor!" Jelas Junhong.

"Eh? Astaga! Hyung lupa! Ini sudah jam berapa?" Himchan melirik arlojinya. "Jam setengah delapan? Astaga! Tinggal tiga puluh menit lagi! Ayo Junhong! Kita pergi." Ia menarik tangan adiknya yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ulah hyungnya.

* * *

"Ini rapormu Junhong." Himchan memberikan rapor adiknya tersebut. Junhong dengan segera mengambil rapornya dan melihat semua nilainya.

"Yes! Lihat hyung! Aku ranking satu lagi." Seru Junhong seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Baguslah, malam nanti hyung akan memasak kari kesukaanmu. Kita rayakan hasil kerja kerasmu itu. Ajak Jongup dan Youngjae juga."

"Oke hyuuuung!"

"Hyung harus ke kampus dulu, ada sedikit urusan. Nanti setelah pulang dari kampus, hyung akan membeli bahan-bahannya. Kau juga ada janji makan ice cream dengan Jongup dan Youngjae kan?" Junhong mengangguk. "Ya sudah, hyung pergi dulu. Ini," Himchan memberikan sebuah kunci kepada Junhong. "Siapa tau hyung pulang sedikit terlambat." Himchan tersenyum dan berjalan menuju halte yang berada di luar lingkungan sekolah Junhong.

* * *

"Himchan!" Teriak seseorang saat Himchan memasuki ruang kelasnya. "Kau lama sekali."

Himchan terkekeh, "Hehehe, maaf Daehyun. Kan masih ada Jieun yang bisa membantu."

Daehyun memutar bola matanya, "Jieun sakit, jadi gak bisa hadir."

"Eh? Jinjja? Ya sudah, yuk kita kerjakan. Lebih cepat lebih baik, aku ada janji dengan Junhong untuk memasakannya kari."

Mata Daehyun berbinar, "Heee... Himchan kan baik, aku ikut makan yaaaa? Ya? Please."

Himchan hanya bisa mendesah, "Iya iya..."

"Yes! Himchan memang terbaik!"

"Sudah sudah! Cepat kejakan tugas ini!"

Mereka mengerjakan tugas dengan tekun. Himchan tidak bisa bersantai-santai. Ia telah berjanji pada adiknya, dan ia tidak ingin mengecewakannya.

"Ddrrrttt drrttt" benda berbentuk persegi yang di biarkan Daehyun tergeletak di atas meja mereka bergetar. Daehyun segera mengambilnya setelah melihat icon amplop pada layarnya.

"Hah?! Secepat itukah?" Himchan yang mendengar suara Daehyun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lembar kerjanya kepada Daehyun.

"Ada apa, Dae?"

"Himchan, maaf. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Lembar tugas bagianku ini akan aku selesaikan di rumah nanti. Aku janji." Daehyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya.

"I-iya... Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Himchan bingung.

"Aku harus menjemput sahabatku di bandara." Kata Daehyun masik sibuk dengam barang-barangnya.

"Oooh, tapi kau nanti-"

"Aku pasti datang ke rumahmu untuk makan kari! Pasti. Aku pergi dulu Himchan"

"Oke."

Himchan melirik arlojinya, "Ah! Aku akan terlambat jika tidak membelu bahan-bahannya sekarang." Ia pun memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan bergegas pergi menuju supermarket.

* * *

Suara canda tawa terdengar di rumah Himchan. Bagaimana tidak, Junhong, Youngjae dan Jongup yang sedari tadi bermain game tidak henti-hentinya tertawa. Entah itu memertawakan apa, Himchan tidak tahu. Ia masih sibuk di dapur, menata meja dan memberikan sentuhan akhir pada masakannya.

"TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK"

Himchan yang mendengar suara ketukan itu meminta Junhong untuk membukakan pintu.

"Junhong! Tolong bukakan pintu."

"Aye, Sir!" Bergegas Junhong membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang sudah ia kenal sebagai sahabat kakaknya itu. "Selamat datang Dae-" Junhong tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "HIMCHAN HYUNG!" seru Junhong.

"Ada apa?" tanya Himchan seraya berjalan menghampiri adiknya. Himchan membelalakan matanya, melihat seseorang yang berdiri di samping Daehyun.

"A-ada apa ini? Tidak apa kan kalau aku mengajak dia? Dia baru tiba di Seoul. Namanya Bang Yongguk." kata Daehyun kebingungan dengan ekspresi dua kakak-adik di hadapannya ini. Ia semakin bingung saat air mata Himchan menetes.

"N-Namie..."

-TBC-

Mind to review? ^^


	2. He's not you

"N-Namie..." Himchan ngatakannya dengan lirih. Padahal ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi tegar. Namun, apakah Himchan bisa melakukan apabila keadaannya seperti ini? Keadaan dimana ia berjumpa dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Yongnam.

"H-Himchan? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Daehyun khawatir.

"A-Ah, maaf." Himchan menghapus air matanya. "Silahkan masuk, Daehyun dan Yongna- Ah! Maaf maksudku Yongguk-ssi." Ia mencoba tersenyum. "Junhong, ajak Daehyun, Yongguk-ssi, Youngjae, dan Jongup ke meja makan."

"Iya hyung." Jawab Junhong.

Daehyun segera masuk ke dalam rumah, karena sudah tidak sabar mencicipi kari yang aromanya saja sudah tercium saat ia masih ada di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa Yongguk-ssi? Silahkan masuk." Tanya Himchan heran saat melihat Yongguk tetap berada di tempatnya.

Yongguk merogoh kantong celananya, "Ini..." Ia menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna merah ranum pada Himchan. Dan ia tersenyum. "Gunakanlah, aku tidak ingin melihat tuan rumah yang telah bersusah payah memasak untuk tamunya menangis."

Air mata kembali mengalir ke pipi putih Himchan, "M-Maaf..." Himchan memyambut sapu tangan yang diberikan Yongguk.

"Sepertinya kau menangis karenaku. Apa aku pulang saja?"

"Ah, bukan... Bukan. Ini bukan karenamu. Tetaplah disini. Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu risih."

"Kalau boleh tahu... Karena apa?" Tanya Yongguk hati-hati.

"Wajahmu... Sangat mirip seperti seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi." Kata Himchan sambil menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan Yongguk.

"Semirip itukah?" Tanya Yongguk lagi.

Kali ini Himchan hanya mengganguk. 'Bahkan suara beratmu... Terdengar sama sepertinya.' Batin Himchan. Betapa Himchan sangat merindukan Yongnam. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk orang di hadapannya ini sekarang. Tapi, dia bukanlah Yongnam. Ia hanya seseorang yang memiliki paras seperti Yongnam. Rasa sesak menjalari dada Himchan. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Himchan menarik napas, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak itu. 'Tuhan, apa yang telah Kau rencanakan untukku?' Batin Himchan.

"Hei kalian berdua!" Seru Daehyun yang hanya menampakan kepalanya dari balik pintu dapur. "Karinya tinggal sedikit nih, kalau tidak cepat-cepat kalian akan mendapatkan bagian." Kata Daehyun dengan sedikit kari yang menempel di sudut bibirnya.

Yongguk dan Himchan terkekeh. "Ayo masuk, Yongguk-ssi." Ajak Himchan.

"Iya."

* * *

Himchan berjalan gontai menuju ruang kelasnya. Ia merasa tidak enak badan karena menangis semalaman. Bahkan kulit wajahnya yang biasanya putih merona kini tampak pucat.

"Hei." Himchan sangat terkejut saat seseorang memegang pundaknya dan menegurnya.

'Suara berat ini...'

Himchan berbalik, dan ia mendapati Yongguk yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Yongguk-ssi? Kau... B-bagaimana..."

Yongguk tersenyum, "Aku akan menjadi mahasiswa baru disini. Kau sekelas dengan Daehyun kan?" Tanya Yongguk masih dengan senyumannya.

Himchan memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu kita teman sekelas."

Himchan bingung, ia harus senang atau khawatir. Ia senang karena Yongguk mungkin bisa melepas sedikit rasa rindunya kepada Yongnam meski hanya sebatas memandangnya dari kejauhan. Dan ia khawatir pada perasaannya sendiri, ia khawatir apabila nanti ia semakin terjerat dalam bayangan Yongguk dan Yongnam.

"Hei, Himchan... Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?" Tanya Yongguk.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Himchan seraya tersenyum.

'DEG...' Entah mengapa, jantung Yongguk tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang saat melihat senyuman Himchan. 'Ish! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan Yongguk?' Batin Yongguk.

"Yongguk-ssi, ayo kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai." Ajak Himchan.

"Eh? Oh... Iya."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

* * *

Hari ke hari, Himchan dan Yongguk semakin dekat. Dan apa yang di khawatirkan Himchan terjadi, ia tidak bisa lepas dari bayangan Yongguk dan Yongnam. Ia tahu, Yongguk bukanlah Yongnam. Namun, perasaannya tidak bisa dibohongi. Himchan tidak ingin kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya. Ia menyayangi Yongguk.

"Hei hei, Himchan... Apa ini tidak berlebihan?" Kata Yongguk saat melihat kotak bekal di tangan Himchan yang telah terulur padanya.

"Tidak, terimalah. Tadi, aku membuatkan Junhong bekal. Aku memasak terlalu banyak, jadi aku membuatkan satu bekal lagi." Jelas Himchan.

"Oh, makasih ya." Yongguk mengambil kotak bekal tersebut.

"Yongguk~ Himchan~"

Mereka menoleh kepada seseorang yang memanggil mereka. Jieun.

"Hei, Ji." Sapa Yongguk.

"Ada apa Ji?" Tanya Himchan.

"Itu... Apa kalian bisa membantuku? Tolong belikan beberapa perlengkapan untuk merias panggung pentas drama. Stok kami kurang. Ya? Ya? Please." Kata Jieun sambil menunjukan wajah memohonnya yang tak mungkin dapat di tolak.

"Hahhh~" Himchan mendesah, "Kau tahu bagaimana cara memohon Ji."

"Asik! Kalian memang baik!" Ucap Jieun kegirangan. "Ini barang-barang yang harus kalian beli." Jieun memberikan secarik kertas memo dan beberapa lembar uang pada Himchan. "ASAP yaaa~" perempuan bertubuh mungil itu pun berlalu dari hadapan Yongguk dan Himchan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi. Harinya mendung, nanti kita kehujanan." Kata Yongguk.

Mereka berjalan bersama, mencari barang-barang yang telah ditulis Jieun.

"Coba kita cek disana." Yongguk menunjuk deretan toko yang berada di seberang jalan. Beberapa toko telah mereka masuki dan barang yang mereka cari tidak ada.

"Baiklah." Himchan menyetujui.

Mereka pun menyeberangi jalan raya dan segera memasuki toko pertama. Dan, bingo! Semua barang yang mereka cari ada disini. Jadi mereka tak perlu lagi berjalan ke toko lain untuk mencari barang-barang yang lain.

Setelah membayar belanjaan mereka. Himchan terlebih dahulu keluar dari toko karena Yongguk sedang menata barang-barang tersebut agar mudah dibawa.

"GYAAA! TOLONG! RAMPOK!" Teriak seseorang yang tak begitu jauh dari Himchan berada. Himchan langsung menoleh ke arah suara.

"AWAS!" Teriak seorang pria yang berlari ke arah Himchan dengan sebuah tas di tangan kirinya dan sebuah pisau di tangan kanannya yang telah terarah pada Himchan.

Himchan tak bisa bergerak, badannya gemetar. Ia takut.

Pria itu semakin dekat dengan Himchan, pria itu siap menusuk Himchan. Karena baginya, Himchan telah menghalangi jalannya. Himmchan menutup matanya, ia takut.

Tiba-tiba, Himchan merasakan sebuah tangan merangkulnya. Segera ia membuka matanya kembali dan ia melihat Yongguk melindunginya. Yongguk dengan sigap mencengkram tangan pria itu dan memutarnya ke punggung pria itu sendiri. Yongguk pun meniarapkan pria tersebut.

Orang-orang dan dua polisi yang baru saja datang segera menghampiri mereka dan membawa pria itu ke kantor polisi. Mereka sangat berterima kasih.  
Yongguk berdiri menghadap Himchan. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian ambruk. Dengan sigap Himchan menahan tubuh Yongguk sebelum ia menghantam tanah.

"Yongguk?! Yongguk?! Gwenchana?! Ya! Yongguk! Ini tidak lucu!" Ia mengguncang pelan tubuh Yongguk. Tanpa Himchan sadari, air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ketika ia akan menghapus air matanya, Himchan melihat cairan merah telah menempel disana.

"Yongguk?! Yongguk?!" Kini, Himchan menyadari bahwa Yongguk terluka saat melindunginya tadi. Himchan berusaha menutupi luka di perut Yongguk menggunakan tangannya.

"Tolong!" Himchan memeluk Yongguk erat.  
Seakan mengerti akan kesedihan Himchan, langit pun meneteskan apa yang dari tadi ia bendung.

* * *

Apakah aku akan kehilangan lagi? Tidak. Aku mohon. Jangan ambil dia dariku Tuhan. Aku menyayanginya. Aku bahkan belum mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku mohon Tuhan, jangan ambil dia dariku.

* * *

Himchan bermimpi, ia sedang duduk di hamparan bunga dandelion. Dan sebuah suara yang ia kenal menyebut namanya.

"Hime..."

"Na...mie?" Himchan menajamkan pendengarannya. Benar! Itu suara Yongnam. "Namie. Kau dimana?"

"Hime. Dia orang yang tepat untukmu. Dia juga menyayangimu."

"Siapa? Yongguk?" Tanya Himchan.

"Dia akan menjagamu, dia akan menggantikanku."  
"Namie..."

"Saranghae Hime, berbahagialah." Dari kejauhan, Himchan dapat melihat sosok Yongnam tersenyum. Dan sosok itu pun memudar, kemudian menghilang.

* * *

Himchan terbangun dari tidurnya saat ia merasakan usapan pada pipinya.

"Yongguk?"

Yang disebut hanya tersenyum.

"Aku... Bermimpi. Yongnam mendatangiku dan mengakatan bahwa ia mempercayakan dirimu padaku. Dan Yongnam mengatakan, bahwa perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan." Yongguk menggenggam tangan Himchan. "Hime, aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu." ungkap Yongguk.

Himchan kembali meneteskan air mata, kali ini bukan karena perasaan sedih. Melainkan karena bahagia.  
Himchan mengangguk.

"Aku juga... Aku menyayangi dan mencintaimu... Gukkie."

Mereka pun menautkan bibir. Saling menyalurkan perasaan satu sama lain.

* * *

'Apakah itu kau?' Saat pertama kali bertemunya, pertanyaan itu yang selalu membayangiku. Namun sekarang, aku menyadari bahwa dia bukanlah dirimu. Melainkan, seseorang yang akan menggantikanmu. Seseorang yang telah Tuhan pilihkan untukku. Seseorang yang bahkan telah kau setujui untuk bersamaku. Aku akan berbahagia, Namie... Terima kasih.

* * *

It's over, but this is not the last. Tunggu sekuelnya yaaaa~^^

Mind to review?


End file.
